Tęsknie Za Tobą
by ema670
Summary: Słomkowi nie są piratami, mieszkają na jednej wypse, gdzie panoszą się różne "potwory - użytkownicy diabelskich owoców" Święta zbliżają się wielkimi krokami (a co za tym, urodziny CHoppera)a Zoro nie wraca z wyprawy... ZoroxChopper Miłego czytania ;) OP jak i postaci należą do Eichiro Ody ;)


Kolejny płatek śniegu spadł na czapkę młodego renifera. W tym rejonie spadające płatki oznaczały tylko jedno, nadchodzące święta, a za tym idzie jego urodziny. Szedł w kierunku restauracji, w której pracowało dwóch jego bliskich znajomych. Sanji – blondyn o niebieskich oczach, był kucharzem w restauracji i miał naprawdę sympatyczny charakter i według wielu był naprawde dobry w swoim kucharskim fachu. Drugim był Luffy – czarnowłosy, szczupły chłopak, który był po prostu Luffym. Ten młodziak miał to do siebie, że każdy go lubił. Nikt do końca nie wiedział jak on to robił. Ale z dnia na dzień Luffy miał coraz więcej zwolenników. W restauracji brunet odrabiał pieniądze za zniszczone okno, które wybił podczas jeden z imprez.

Chopper, bo właśnie tak miał na imię renifer, był bardzo młodym lekarzem. Jeszcze nie skończył szkoły, a już był uważany za najlepszych. Tak to był nietypowy renifer. Chopper był zwierzęciem z jakiegoś niewiadomego powodu bardziej ludzki od innych ludzi. Potrafił chodzić na dwóch nogach, łapach, mówić i był niesamowicie mądry. W sumie w tym mieście to nie było takie nadzwyczajne. Hokanoikimono było miastem, gdzie zjeżdżały się wszystkie dziwne istoty tego świata. Dla przykładu niejaka Nico Robin, potrafiła rozsiewać swoje kończyny, jak kwiaty, znowu nijaki Kid, przyciągał metal, a sam prezydent miasta, imieniem Dalton, zmieniał się w Bizona. Dlaczego Ci wszyscy dziwni ludzie zjeżdżali się do jednego miasta, powód był prosty, strach. Tak samo jak ludzi z ich rodzinnych stron bali się przerażających mocy, tak samo oni bali się reakcji normalnych ludzi. Przyjeżdżali tu bo w tym mieście, „bycie nienormalnym, było normalne" i nikt nie przejmował się tym, jaką kto ma moc.

Młody lekarz wszedł do restauracji. Pomieszczenie przywitało go ciepłem. Różnica temperatur na dworze, a w domach była ogromna, w końcu to zima. Sala była duża, ale bardzo przytulna. Przy każdym oknie wisiały ciemne bordowe zasłony. Przy każdym stoliku znajdowała się mała lampka. A na stołach jasne obrusy dawały przyjemny kontrast z ciemnymi krzesłami.

W samym centrum pomieszczenia znajdował się mały barek z przeróżnymi alkoholami. Ze wszystkich stron otoczony był ladą, dając w tym pomieszczeniu ciekawy efekt, jakby odosobnionej wysepki na środku oceanu.

Renifer potupał nogami na wycieraczce, strzepując z siebie cały śnieg. Zza lady wspomnianego baru, machał do niego blondwłody chłopak. Właśnie to był Sanji. Uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, grzywka zasłaniała jedno oko, a nad widocznym okiem pojawiała się śmiesznie zakręcona brew. Jego delikatna bródka dodawała mu uroku, gdy tylko chłopak uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela.

– Chopper! – Zawołał z daleka. Blondyn zawsze był pozytywnie nastawiony. Mało co wyrzucało go z równowagi, w końcu pracował w restauracji i to w dodatku za barem. Musiał być cierpliwy i wyrozumiały. Renifer grzecznie odmachał i podszedł do baru. W restauracji teraz było pusto. Było dość późno i restauracja o tej godzinie zwykle była zamykana. Jednak Chopper był w tych godzinach codziennym gościem. Lekarz grzecznie usiadł na miejscu wskazanym przez kucharza. Poszedł szybko do kuchni, która znajdowała się wręcz w tle restauracji, gdyby nie fakt wychodzących z niej ludzi, pewnie żaden klient by jej nie zauważył. Wrócił po kilku minutach, a Chopper przez ten krótki czas, ściągnął brązowy szalik, który miał na sobie i czarny płaszcz. Obie rzeczy powiesił na oparciu krzesła. Sanji położył mu przed nosem talerz. Uśmiechnął się do niego

– To co zwykle, co nie? – Chopper kiwnął głową, cieszył się, że ma takiego kumpla. Mógł przychodzić tutaj, nawet o tak późnej porze i zawsze dostawał do zjedzenia to, co lubił najbardziej.

– Dziękuję. – Powiedział i zabrał się za jedzenie. Jego ruchy były bardzo powolne. Jego kolega zauważył że renifera najwyraźniej coś trapi.

- Chopper? – Zaczął –Jeszcze nie wrócił? – Spytał cicho i delikatnie. – Chopper kiwnął głową. – Nie jeszcze nie… - Renifer, zaczął przewracać widelcem jedzenie na talerzu. Nie miał ochoty jeść, ale wiedział, że Sanji nie będzie tym zadowolony. Zawsze starał się robić wszystko tak, by każdy mógł zjeść wszystko do ostatniego okruszka. Po za tym wiedział, że Chopper nic nie zje do następnego wieczora. Tak było zawsze. Chopper chodził do restauracji tylko wieczorami, w nocy spał, a w dzień cały czas pracował. W ten sposób zapominał o problemach.

- Chopper! – Po Sali rozległ się krzyk. „O nie" Pomyślał renifer, gdy zobaczył, jak z pomieszczenia gospodarczego wychyla się młody kelner. Chłopak rozciągnął swoje ręce (tak, on tez był jednym z tych dziwnych stworzeń) i złapał za brzeg lady. Uniósł nogi, co poskutkowało tym, ze gumowe ręce zaczęły się kurczyć, a chłopak wystrzelił jak z prosto w młodego lekarza.

– Luffy! – Kucharz krzyknął na młodziaka. – Może to jest nasz przyjaciel, ale wciąż jest naszym klientem. Ile razy mówiłem Ci żebyś nie rzucał się na klientów! – Sanji ryknął. Przeskoczył przez ladę i podniósł leżącego na ziemi Choppera. – Wybacz. – Powiedział.

-Nic się nie stało. W końcu to Luffy. – Renifer uśmiechnął się po podrapał po obolałej głowie. Usiadł powrotem na miejsce i kontynuował jedzenie. Napastnik wstał i grzecznie pokłonił się w ramach przeprosin. Był on nie wysokim mężczyzną o bardzo smukłej sylwetce pod jego okiem znajdowała się blizna. A na jego szyi wisiał słomiany kapelusz. Mówił, że to pamiątka po przyjacielu i praktycznie nigdy jej nie zdejmował. Usiadł koło Choppera i co jakiś czas podjadał mu jedzenie z talerza. Jednak gdy zobaczył, że jego przyjaciel w ogóle nie zwraca na to uwagi, zaczął się niepokoić, spojrzał na Sanjiego z pytającym wzrokiem, gdy ten kiwnął potwierdzająco. Uśmiechnął się do kolegi.

- Nie martw się! On na pewno przyjedzie! – Powiedział w bardzo pozytywnym jak i szczerym tonie.

- Chodzi o to, że nie mam z nim kontaktu od dobrego miesiąca, zaczynam się martwić, a co jeśli tak naprawdę nie wróci. – Renifer zaczął płakać, a swoimi kopytkami wycierał łzy, które wypływały coraz szybciej z jego oczu. Sanji poklepał go po małej główce, a Luffy objął go. – Powiedziałem. Nie martw się! Znam Zoro bardzo długo na pewno wróci! - Chopper oglądał uśmiech Luffiego. Jego uśmiech zawsze go uspokajał, jednak nie mógł porzucić smutnych myśli.

Zoro, o którym mowa, jest zwyczajnym szermierzem, jedyne co go różni od innych ludzi, to tylko jego wygląd. Miał on po prostu zielone włosy, to wszystko. Podobnie jak Sanji ma żadnej przerażającej zdolności, która zmuszała go na zostanie w Hokanoikimono. Roronoa, to normalny człowiek, który mógł na spokojnie opuścić to miasto i nigdy nie wrócić i to właśnie martwiło Choppera. Zoro był dla niego kimś więcej niż przyjacielem, był dla niego sympatią, miłością, kochankiem. Gdy lekarz o tym rozmyślał, był coraz bardziej smutny. Od miesiąca nie miał możliwości pogadania z szermierzem, co go strasznie trapiło. Normalnie rozmawiali codziennie, a tu Zielonowłosy, nie mógł się z nim skontaktować. Nie mógł, albo nie chciał. W końcu bez problemu mógł zostać w normalnym miejscu na świecie, gdzie nie ma przerażających mocy i gdzie są sami zwyczajni ludzie.

- Chopper… - Sanji wyrwał go z rozterek – Chopper, przecież sam dobrze wiesz, jaką prace ma Marimo (-Tak Sanji nazywał Roronoe-) Możliwe, ze po prostu dostał jakieś trudniejsze zadanie. – Blondyn chciał pocieszyć renifera. Poklepał go po plecach. Za chwilkę zapalił papierosa, normalnie nie robił tego przy klientach, ale oficjalnie restauracja była już zamknięta, a Chopperowi to nie przeszkadzało, chociaż nie raz mówił mu by rzucił to świństwo. Luffy ponownie przejął pałeczkę. Popatrzył reniferowi w oczy. I powtórzył to jeszcze raz. – On wróci! – Chłopak zawsze był pewny swoich słów i zawsze się zgadzały. – Mówię ci on wróci. Zoro jest człowiekiem, który zawsze dotrzymuje obietnic, choćby nie wiem co, wolałby by zginąć niż jakąś złamać. – Luffy powiedział to bardzo poważnie. Później szczerze się uśmiechnął. – Na pewno wróci. – Zaśmiał się. Tym razem lekarz uśmiechnął się. Luffy miał to coś w sobie, co zawsze potrafiło przekonać ludzi, nawet gdy były to najprostsze słowa, mogły doprowadzić człowieka do niesamowitego szczęścia. Chopper ucieszył się – Naprawdę tak myślisz? – Spytał z uśmiechem.

-Oczywiście! – Luffy założył kapelusz na głowę. Sanji widząc zadowoloną minę obojga jego przyjaciół, kopnął Luffiego w brzuch. Musiał to zrobić. Ponieważ chłopak już od ponad godzinny 'przebiera' się w swój własny strój. – Luffy, miałeś zmienić ciuchy. – Powiedział. Luffy wyprostował się, nic mu nie było, w końcu był z gumy. Przebrał parę razy w miejscu nogami i popędził do pomieszczenia gospodarczego by się przebrać. Sanji i Chopper znowu zostali razem. Sanji nie chciał psuć nastroju renifera jednak czuł potrzebę spytania. – Czyli nie wiesz czy wróci na święta? – Wydmuchał dym z papierosa.

- Nie.

- Ale nie spędzisz ich sam, co nie?

- Jeszcze nie wiem, ale wychodzi na to że tak. Miałem spędzić je razem z Zoro, święta są za tydzień, a on wciąż mi nie pisze. Oczywiście, tak jak powiedział Luffy, wiem, że wróci, ale nie wiem czy będę mógł mu złożyć życzenia.

- Wiesz. – Sanji mu przerwał. – Ja nie mogę z tobą zostać, jadę do rodzinnych stron Nami. Ale może Luffy. – Zaproponował, nie chciał by chłopak spędzał święta sam i tak długo był samotny. Może przeszłość Choppera nie była mu do końca znana, ale wiedział, że tak jak wszyscy tutaj, nie był on miło traktowany w swoim rodzinnym mieście. Chopper pokiwał głową.

-Luffy chce spędzić święta z Acem i ich dziadkiem. Nie przejmuj się. Mogę spędzić święta sam. – Chopper uśmiechnął się. Jednak Sanji widział po nim, jak bardzo go to gnębi. Renifer nie był dobry w ukrywaniu uczuć.

Minął tydzień Chopper wciąż nie dostał żadnych informacji od swojego przyjaciela. Święta były już coraz bliżej, a on będzie musiał spędzić je sam. Nigdy wcześniej nie spędzał świąt samotnie. Trochę się tego bał. Wiedział, że nie będzie mógł się pochwalić prezentami jakie dostał, ani nie będzie mógł złożyć nikomu życzeń dla niego to było zbyt smutne.  
Ostatnio nawet nie chodził do restauracji, wiedział, że Sanji i Luffy są zajęci przygotowaniami na święta. Jednak blondyn nigdy nie pozwalał pozostać Chopperowi głodny, kiedy ten nie przychodził do nich zjeść. Kucharz zawsze przynosił coś reniferowi do domu.  
Tym razem też tak było.

- Część Chopper. – blondyn uśmiechnął się, gdy Chopper otworzył mu drzwi. Machnął kopytkiem by zaprosić Sanjiego do środka. Kucharz, położył jedzenie na wielkim stole, który stał w środku pokoju. Pomieszczenie było dość spore, ale przytulne, przy ścianach stała duża szafa z różnymi kryształami, a w rogu, wciąż nie ubrana choinka. Najwyraźniej Chopper planował ją ubrać, bo po podłodze walały się różne pudła z ozdobami.

- Dlaczego, ostatnio do nas nie przychodzisz? – Spytał blondyn, siadając na jednym z krzeseł. Renifer opuścił głowę – Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać.

- Nie przeszkadzasz jesteś naszym klientem, co więcej przyjacielem. Nigdy nie będziesz przeszkadzał. – Chopper najwyraźniej nie miał ochoty rozmawiać, bo w pokoju nastała niezręczna cisza. Sanji odchrząknął, żeby jakoś ją przerwać. Przysunął wciąż ciepłe jedzenie pod nos lekarza. – Proszę, jedz. – Powiedział. Blondyn oglądał jak jego kolega w ciszy je, kiedy do drzwi rozległo się pukanie. Jednak gość nie czekał na otworzenie drzwi, tylko od razu wszedł do środka. – Chopper, jesteś tutaj. – Z przedsionka dało się słyszeć kobiecy głos.

- Oh Nami-skarbie. Jak dobrze, że przyszłaś. – Zawołał Sanji, poznając dziewczynę po jej cudownym, słodkim głosie. Weszła do pokoju. Rozejrzała się po nim. W jej oczach widać było przerażenie. – Chopper, stało się coś strasznego! – Dziewczyna natychmiast podeszła do renifera, omijając swojego chłopaka, który właśnie robił „dzióbek" z ust.

Chopper popatrzył na nią z lekkim zdziwieniem. Nami uklęknęła przed nim, nie chciała go denerwować, ale była pewna, że lekarz musi o tym wiedzieć.

- Co się stało Nami. Mam kogoś opatrzyć? – Spytał. Nie wiedząc za bardzo jak zareagować, na lekko roztrzęsioną dziewczynę.

- Chopper, chodzi o to, że statek, na którym wyruszył Zoro, właśnie przybił do portu – Na ustach renifera pojawił się uśmiech „to oznacza, że Zoro wrócił!". Ale uśmiech zniknął, gdy pomarańczowo włosa złapała go za kopytka i ze smutkiem w oczach dokończyła. – Został zaatakowany, Chopper, na pokładzie nie było Zoro. – powiedziała to bardzo cicho. Podała lekarzowi kawałek materiału „To Bandama Zoro" pomyślał, gdy zobaczył czarną chustę. Była ona lekko porwana, a w niektórych miejscach znajdowały się nieprzyjemne czerwone plamy. Jego oczy naszły łzami, a z ust wydobyło się delikatne łkanie. Nami przytuliła go do siebie, nie chciała mu tego robić, ale wiedziała, że ktoś musi mu o tym powiedzieć. – Chopper, nie przejmuj się, na pewno nic mu nie jest. To, że nie było go na statku nie oznacza, że umarł…"kurde, powiedziałam za dużo" – Chopper zaczął bardzo głośno płakać. Sanji podszedł do nich położył dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny i zwrócił się do renifera – Chopper! Weź się w garść! Przecież dobrze wiesz, jak silny jest ten zasrany-glon. Na pewno nic mu się nie stało. – Sanji popukał Choppera po głowie. Świetnie sobie zdawał sprawę, że renifer, będzie to bardzo przeżywał. Więc powiedział pierwsze co mu przyszło do głowy i oczywiście była to prawda. Doktor wytarł oczy, a Nami spojrzała na swojego chłopaka. Cieszyła się, że był tutaj, ona, mimo że znała zwierzaka, nigdy nie potrafiła go pocieszyć, a Sanji zawsze potrafił to zrobić. To nadzwyczajne, jak szybko renifer się otrząsnął. Blondyn kontynuował z ulga. „Jaki on jest prosty do odczytania" powiedział sam do siebie. A później znowu zwrócił się do lekarza.

-Chopper, skoro statek był zaatakowany, to muszą być jacyś ranni. Powinieneś tam iść, pewnie przyda się im Twoja pomoc.

Futrzak natychmiastowo wstał, sięgnął po swój plecak, wrzucił do niego medykamenty i poszedł w kierunku wyjścia. Nami przytuliła się do Sanjiego, sama też była zmartwiona i wiedziała, że Sanji tez był. Może ci dwaj nie zżyli się ze sobą, ale mimo wszystko byli przyjaciółmi.

- Sanji, My też powinniśmy iść – Powiedziała. Cmoknęła blondyna w usta, złapała go za dłoń i lekko pociągnęła w stronę Choppera, który na nich czekał by mógł zamknąć dom. Gdy wszyscy trafili na miejsce, renifer nerwowo rozglądał się wśród rannych, oczywiście jak najszybciej udzielał im pierwszej pomocy. Nami rozglądała się po statku szukając jakichś poszlak, a Sanji pomagał przy zanoszeniu rannych do karetek. Jednak prócz poprzedniego znalezienia bandany nie znalazła nic.

Chopper skończył opatrywać rannych. Nami przejrzała już cały statek, a Sanji pomógł już we wszystkim czym mógł. Cała trójka usiadła na ławce zaraz koło portu.

- Ahhhhhh – Wszyscy westchnęli ze zmęczeniem.

-Ale się zmęczyłam… - Odrzekła Nami, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że cała łódź została tak brutalnie zniszczona i obrabowana. Nie było w niej dosłownie nic. No chyba, że liczyć dziury, po kulach armatnich.

Gdy cała trójka, była w środku zdawania sobie relacji, jak poważna to była sprawa, podszedł do nich wysoki mężczyzna, z dwoma cygarami w buzi.

- Witam – powiedział z szorstkim głosem.

- Oficer Smoker- Chopper razem z Sanjim krzyknęli w lekkim szoku. Chociaż nie mieli powodu by się dziwić, przecież oboje wiedzieli, że Nami współpracuje z policją w ich mieście. (Nami jest czymś na zasadzie detektywa. Zawsze jakimś cudem trafia na miejsce przed wszystkimi innymi.)

– Panno Nami znalazła pani coś ciekawego?

- Taaa, do tej chusty, o której zresztą już wiesz. To znalazłam tylko to – podała mężczyźnie świecący, złoty przedmiot. Mężczyzna obejrzał rzecz. Ale najwyraźniej nie wiedział co to, bo zrobił pytającą minę w stronę pomarańczowowłosej.

- To prawdopodobnie łezka… - Nami popatrzyła na renifera, wzięła głęboki wdech powrotem, patrząc na Smoker. Złapała go za bark i odsunęła kawałek od chłopaków. Sanji popatrzył z zazdrością, gdy zobaczył jak dziewczyna obejmuje Smokera. A zaraz potem szepcze mu do ucha.

-To prawdopodobnie łezka z kolczyka Zoro.

Smoker znowu popatrzył na przedmiot. „Będzie trzeba zacząć go szukać". Pomyślał. Wydmuchując dym z ust.

-Nami. – zwrócił się do dziewczyny. – Będziemy musieli zwołać ekipę do poszukiwań. Leć po Tashigi, ona będzie prowadziła tą akcje. Jakbyś znalazła jeszcze coś daj mi znać.

-Dzisiaj już nic nie znajdę jest już zbyt ciemno. - Nami wróciła do chłopaków. Nie chciała mówić Chopperowi o kolczyku, więc póki co schowała go do kieszeni. – Chodźcie, nic tu po nas. – Po ciężkim dniu wszyscy wrócili do domu. Było już grubo po północy, więc jedyne co mogli zrobić to iść spać.

Święta zbliżały się wielkimi krokami. Zostało już tylko kilka dni. Zoro wciąż nie został odnaleziony co najbardziej bolało właśnie Choppera. Ta para często musiała przeżywać rozłąki, ale gdy Chopper budził się zmyślą, że za kilka dni są święta, a obok, nie było osoby, która zawsze zajmowała drugą poduszkę. Pokój był taki cichy i pusty. Renifer nie słyszał chrapania, ani przemijającego mamrotania szermierza przez sen. Renifer często nie czuł się najlepiej już od kilku dni nie przychodził do szpitala. Na szczęście Nami kazała Sanjiemu by poszedł to załatwić w szpitalu i Chopper miał zastępstwo na te ciężkie dla niego dni. Młodziak, przestawał być tym wiecznie uśmiechniętym futrzakiem, którego każdy z chęcia go przytulił. Za to wciąż był tym samym prostym dzieciakiem, więc Nami i Sanji z łatwością go pocieszali, mówiąc, że Glon prawdopodobnie się zgubił i za niedługo się odnajdzie. Dzięki temu lekarz na jakiś czas wracał do dawnego siebie. Mimo wszystko, Chopper wierzył, że Roronoa wróci na czas, dlatego ozdobił cały dom jak to robił zawsze.

Dzisiaj miał w planach jeszcze kupić prezent szermierzowi. Tylko nie bardzo wiedział jaki, dlatego poszedł do osoby, która o Zoro wiedziała najlepiej, ta osoba przybyła z nim na tą wyspę. Był to nikt inny jak Luffy, tak, ten chłopak, który potrafił rozciągać się jak guma.

I to właśnie z nim chodził po sklepach. Może to miasto nie było zbyt duże, ale wybór co do prezentów był ogromny. Dlatego, po przejściu kilku sklepów. Chopper znalazł coś dobrego dla szermierza na gwiazdkę, był to cudowny sztylet o ciemnym ostrzu z wygrawerowanymi znakami, których Chopper nie rozumiał, ale wiedział, że Zoro będzie nim zachwycony. W dodatku rękojeść była w stonowanym brązowym kolorze, pokryta sznurkiem, idealnie odzwierciedlając charakter Roronoy. Lekarz był szczęśliwy ze swojego zakupu i z uśmiechem na pyszczku trzymał przedmiot blisko siebie.

Luffy szedł przed Chopperem skacząc z radością. Renifer kupił mu kawałek przepysznego ciasta w podzięce za pomoc. Szli oglądając co chwile na rzeczy, które znajdowały się za szybami sklepów. To właśnie wtedy zza rogu ktoś krzyknął.

- Chopper! – Renifer obrócił się słysząc, że woła go młoda dziewczyna. Z daleka zobaczył jak mała blondynka przeskakuje rzez różne przeszkody na swojej drodze. Była nią Apis, mała przyjaciółka lekarza, którą często badała, mała miała talent do robienia sobie krzywdy. Nie ma co się dziwić, żyła pełnią dzieciństwa. Renifer był z nią bardzo zżyty, nawet nie czuł potrzeby by dziewczyna mówiła do niego doktorze, czy proszę pana. Oni już byli przyjaciółmi. Apis miała pewien dar, który właśnie spowodował, że przyjaźń między obojgiem rozkwitła. Umiała mówić ze zwierzętami, właśnie tak jak Chopper.

Apis biegła w jego stronę. Była cała brudna i poobijana. Śpieszyła się by dogonić lekarza. Luffy się zatrzymał, patrząc jak mała schyla się przed Chopperem by złapać oddech.

- Chopper. Posłuchaj. – Brała głębokie oddechy by mogła wydusić choć jedno słowo. – Znaleźli go… Znaleźli Zoro. – Wymówiła bardzo ciężko. Lekarz szeroko otworzył oczy. Najpierw stał w ciszy by zaraz potem krzyknąć ze szczęścia.

- Gdzie on jest? – spytał, gdy już troszkę się uspokoił. Apis popatrzyła na niego ze smutkiem w oczach, dopiero co podarowała mu radość, a teraz miała ją odebrać. Nie czuła się z tym dobrze. Spuściła wzrok. Luffy podszedł do niej. Złapał za ramiona.

- Gdzie jest Zoro? – Pytającym wzrokiem, kucną przed nią. Popatrzył na swojego futrzanego kolegę. Był lekko wstrząśnięty. Bał się odpowiedzi. A widział po minie dziewczyny, że ta nie będzie dobra.

- Zoro jest w szpitalu. – szepnęła z jej oczy poleciały łzy. – Zoro jest w szpitalu i jest w ciężkim stanie! – Krzyknęła. Luffy wziął ją na ręce i pobiegł w kierunku szpitala. Chwytając Choppera za przedramię, pociągnął go za sobą.

Gdy dobiegli do szpitala Nami i Sanji byli już na miejscu czekali, na nich to oni wysłali Apis po Renifera. Szybko do nich podbiegli, Chopper jeszcze dysząc zwrócił się do nich.

- Gdzie jest Zoro? – Nami kiwnęła głowa na drzwi naprzeciwko nich. Chopper otworzył je i wszedł do Sali. Nikogo w niej nie było, prócz Zoro, który leżał na łóżku owinięty bandażami, spał. A raczej był nieprzytomny. Reniferowi zabrakło tchu. Widok nieprzytomnego nie był dla niego nowością, ale w tym przypadku, to był Zoro, jego Zoro. Chopper nigdy sobie nie wyobrażał, by ktokolwiek z jego przyjaciół mógł być aż w tak ciężkim stanie. Usiadł na krześle obok łóżka.

- Luffy – Sanji złapał bruneta za kołnierz. – Nie możesz tam teraz wejść.

- Ale ja idę obudzić Zoro.

- Nie możesz – Sanji krzyknął, gdy Luffy wciąż się szarpał.

- Muszę mu powiedzieć jak bardzo Chopper się przez niego martwił.

- Luffy!- Nami walnęła młodziaka w głowę. – Właśnie, dobrze wiesz jak Chopper się martwił, więc teraz daj mu spokój. Zoro nie śpi, tylko jest nieprzytomny. Nie możesz go tak po prostu obudzić. - Lekką szamotaninę przerwała pielęgniarka, która chciała by zachowali spokój. Dopiero, gdy ktoś obcy walną Luffiemu ten się uspokajał. Apis patrzyła ze strachem w oczach, raz na Sanjiego, to znowu na Nami. Gdy ta zobaczyła to, kucnęła przy niej i przytuliła do siebie, nie martw się nic mu nie będzie.

Mijały godziny Apis, Nami, Luffy i Sanji wrócili do domów. Chopper został na noc w szpitalu. Zoro wciąż się nie obudził. Lekarze, którzy prowadzili leczenie nad Zielonowłosym, najchętniej powiedzieli Chopperowi, że ten pewnie już niedługo wstanie na nogi. Ale, wiedząc, że ich przyjaciel domyśli się prawdy nie ukrywali tego. Z góry poinformowali go, że Zoro może się nie obudzić.

Kolejne dni minęły bardzo ciężko dla naszego futrzaka, wracał do domu na bardzo krótko, by zaraz potem, wrócić do szpitala, „A może akurat się obudzi." Ciągle był przy nim, nie było momentu kiedy Zoro był sam na sali. Chopper zajmował się nim jak tylko potrafił. A gdy znikał na jakiś czas, wtedy do szpitala przyjeżdżała to Nami z Sanjim, to Luffy (Chociaż Luffy nie przykuwał do tego uwagi, był przekonany, że Zoro się obudzi i że nic mu nie będzie, jak już się go obudzi).

Dzisiejszego dnia do szpitala przyszli Chopper, Sanji i Apis. Jutro miała być Wigilia. Ten piękny dzień, miał się zmienić w koszmar. Zoro wciąż się nie obudził. A co za tym idzie Chopper spędzi święta sam i to w dodatku w szpitalu. Nami szykowała się na wyjazd i nie mogła przyjść, za to Luffy wyjechał już z Acem do dziadka. Luffy próbował się wymigać od wyjazdu, ale nie miał wyjścia. Po porządnym laniu od dziadka, musiał się zgodzić.

Sanji i Apis dużo rozmawiali z Chopperem. Po jakiejś godzinie do szpitala przyszła Nami. Renifer siedział w Sali, a pozostała dwójka, siedziała na ławce w korytarzu. Pielęgniarka nie pozwoliła wszystkim wejść do środka.

-Jak się czuje? – Spytała. – Obudził się? – Dwójka pokiwała głowami.

-Nie. – Dodała Apis, patrząc na swoje buty. Machała nogami, bo nie dosięgała do ziemi, gdy siedziała na ławce, pozwalało jej się to uspokoić.

- A Chopper – Nami dopytała. Sanji popatrzył na nią.

-Jest w środku, wciąż się martwi chociaż utwierdza w przekonaniu, że wszystko w porządku, ale wiesz jaki jest Chopper nie chce, żebyśmy się martwili. – Nastała chwila milczenia. Nami usiadła koło Sanjiego i złapała go za rękę.

- Apis. – Pomarańczowłosa popatrzyła na przygnębioną dziewczynkę. – Powinnaś iść już do domu. Twoja mama na pewno potrzebuje pomocy. – Powiedziała. Nie chciała by mała siedziała w dołującym szpitalu. Lepiej będzie jeśli zajmie się czymś co pozwoli jej o tym zapomnieć. Apis pokiwała głową i ciągnąc nogami po ziemi poszła w kierunku wyjścia.

W drzwiach minęła wielkiego mężczyznę.

A z recepcji dało się słyszeć krzyki.

- Proszę zgasić to cygaro, nie wie pan gdzie się znajduje!? – Oczywiście, pielęgniarka krzyczała. Na Smokera, który szedł w kierunku siedzącej dwójki. Nami i Sanji wstali na jego widok. Przywitali się. I policjant jako pierwszy zaczął wypytywać o to co z poszkodowanym.

Sanji powiedział, co mówią lekarze, co myśli on i co mówi Luffy. Te ostatnie stwierdzenie było najzabawniejsze i chyba najbardziej pozytywne „Dajmy Zoro rumu to się obudzi" Jakby nie patrzeć brunet faktycznie dobrze znał Roronoę. Szermierz uwielbiał pić i co więcej w ogóle mu to nie szkodziło. Smoker przytakiwał, na każda teorię. Chciał spytać o coś ważnego przyjaciół Zielonowłosego.

- Wiecie może, czy Roronoa miał przy sobie coś bardzo cennego? – Pani detektyw i kucharz spojrzeli po sobie. Chwilę milczeli, gdy później Sanji wspomniał tylko o ważnej dla szermierza białej katanie. Była ona jego pamiątką po starej przyjaciółce z jego rodzinnej wioski.

- A co się stało – Wtrąciła Nami?

- Nie nic. – odrzekł. Oblizał niesmacznie wargi, nienajlepiej się czuł bez swoich cygar w ustach. Jedno to było za mało, a co dopiero ich brak. Nami spojrzała na niego krzywo, jakby wiedząc, ze coś ukrywa. Smoker westchnął.

-No dobra powiem Wam. Może coś Wam przyjdzie do głowy. – westchnął, wiedział, że Nami i tak 'jakimś cudem' dowie się o co chodzi. – Gdy jeden z moich podwładnych znalazł Roronoe, trzymał coś w rękach. Był to złoty medalion. No… I w tym medalionie znajdował się różowy płatek nie mogliśmy zrozumieć, co to jest. – Nami z Sanjim wymienili się spojrzeniami, nic im to nie mówiło.

- Dlaczego o to pytasz? – Wtrąciła Nami.

-Chodzi o to, że… – Smoker się podrapał po głowie. – Mimo że Zoro był nieprzytomny, na początku nie mogliśmy wyciągnąć mu go z ręki. Tak mocno go trzymał jakby to była najważniejsza rzecz na świecie. – Smoker znowu oblizał usta z niesmakiem. – Idę zapalić – oddalając się dodał. – Jakbyście się czegoś dowiedzieli dajcie znać. - I zniknął za drzwiami. Pierwsze co wszyscy ujrzeli to jak zza drzwi wydobywa się dym. Opuścili głowy. „Ahh to uzależnienie"

Nami, Sanji i Chopper siedzieli w szpitalu, dopóki, któraś z pielęgniarek, nie kazała im wyjść. Zostawili lekarza samego, za niedługo mieli wyjeżdżać, więc teraz futrzak wracał do domu, zamyślony i nieco przygnębiony. Wykąpał się i poszedł spać.

Następnego dnia. Chopper znowu zjawił się w szpitalu. Przyniósł nawet szermierzowi prezent. Był z nim do wieczora. Dużo z nim rozmawiał składał mu życzenia. Jednak i w ten cudowny dzień musiał się z nim pożegnać wrócił do domu bardzo smutny z myślą, że spędzi całe święta sam.

Nami i Sanji długo rozmawiali w drodze do rodziny pani detektyw. Próbowali omijać temat Roronowy i Choppera, ale nie dało rady. Gdy byli już w zaledwie połowie drogi, nie dali rady. Oboje zgodnie stwierdzili „wracamy". Nie mogli znieść myśli, że ich przyjaciel, spędzi święta sam i to w dodatku z takim balastem na plecach.

Gdy byli powrotem w wiosce. Nami postanowiła pójść do domu lekarza. A Sanji miał iść do szpitala. Sanji spokojnym krokiem wszedł do budynku. Podszedł w kierunku Sali. Lekko uchylił drzwi by zobaczyć czy Chopper jest w środku. Wtedy drzwi zostały popchnięte. Sanji poleciał na ścianę, a z pokoju wybiegł szermierz. Miał sam dół od piżamy, a wcale nie było tak ciepło.

- Z-Zoro? – Wymamrotał Sanji. Masując obolałe plecy. Roronoa popatrzył na niego. Złapał za barki i zaczął nim potrząsać.

- Gdzie to jest!? – Wrzasnął. Blondyn popatrzył na niego pytająco. Próbując jednocześnie uspokoić zielonowłosego, zaczynało mu się zbierać na wymioty. – Gdzie jest medalion!? – Krzyknął. – Gdzie on jest? – Sanji na chwilę szeroko otworzył oczy, żeby później z jego ust z ledwością wydobyło się hasło „Smoker". Zoro słysząc to natychmiast wybiegł ze szpitala.

-Ej. Glonie! Czekaj! – Sanji chwycił za kurtkę i wybiegł zaraz za nim. Na dworze było bardzo ciemno, pomijając fakt, że Roronoa wybiegł na dwór w samych spodniach i bez niczego więcej. Widział jak Zielonowłosy biegł w kierunku posterunku. Ledwo za nim nadążał, czyżby Zoro był aż tak wypoczęty? Powinien biegać teraz znacznie wolniej, ale to nie o tym miał myśleć gdy go gonił. Pierwszym pytaniem było „Dlaczego ten gówniany glon, wybiegł ze szpitala i to w natychmiastowym tempie?" Zanim go złapał, widział jak na posterunku zapalają się i gasną światła. Zoro najwyraźniej szukał Smokera. Po krótkim koncercie migających świateł. Zielonowłosy znowu znalazł się na dworze. Widząc blondyna naprzeciwko posterunku podbiegł do niego. Chwycił się za kolana by odsapnąć, miał zaciśniętą pięść, w dłoni trzymał złoty medalion.. Kucharz widział jak z całego jego ciała wydobywa się para. Chłopak był rozgrzany, a Sanjiemu nawet w kurtce było zimno.

- Glonie, powinieneś się najpierw ubrać! – Sanji wrzasnął na niego. Zoro wstał biorąc ostatni głębszy wdech.

-Czy to prawda, że to dzisiaj jest dwudziesty czwarty? – Spytał ignorując poprzednie wtrącenie kucharza.

- Tak, dzisiaj jest wigilia. – Sanji zaciągnął się papierosem, właściwie to już go kończył. Trochę się zestresował całą sytuacją. Poszedł poszukać Choppera, a trafił na biegającego, głupkowatego glona. – Trochę Ci się przysnęło. – Uśmiechnął się głupio. Już widział, że szermierz jest cały i zdrowy. Czasami zastanawiał się czy to nie jakaś 'ultra' zdolność regeneracji, jakaś magiczna moc, która mieli tutaj wszyscy. Sanji chciał coś dodać do wypowiedzi, ale gdy otworzył usta, szermierza już przed nim nie było, znowu biegł. Gdy Roronoa minął lampę, Sanji zauważył, że szermierz nie ma butów, biega cały czas boso.

„Czy mu nie jest zimno." Wyrzucił peta i znowu za nim pobiegł.

Nami weszła do pomieszczenia, gdzie siedział Chopper. Cały jego dom był pięknie przyozdobiony. Mimo że Roronoa nie obchodził, świąt, zawsze zgadzał się na te wszystkie atrakcje. Wiedział, że renifer to kocha. Nami usiadła koło niego. Chłopak lekko zadrżał nie wiedział, nawet kiedy ktoś wszedł do domu.

- Nami, nie mieliście jechać do Twojej rodzinnej wsi?

-Nie – westchnęła. – Zmieniliśmy plany. Sanji pewnie zaraz przyjdzie. – Uśmiechnęła się. I czekała aż do domu wejdzie Sanji, on by troszkę rozluźnił atmosferę. Pomarańczowowłosa nigdy nie była dobra w pocieszaniu, więc czuła, że powietrze w domu zrobiło się jakby takie cięższe. Oboje byli cicho. Więc rozejrzała się po dekoracjach. Chopper naprawdę się postarał. Choinka była przecudowna. Lampki świeciły na oknach, tworząc w pokoju niesamowicie miły akcent. Wtedy, zobaczyła coś, co przypomniało jej wczorajsza rozmowę ze Smokerem. Na ścianie pokoju, nad kominkiem wisiała piracka flaga, była to pamiątka po opiekunie Choppera z jego dziecięcych lat. Jolly Roger miał białą czaszkę z dwoma piszczelami w tle, samo tło było czarne, ale co było najważniejsze, na fladze znajdowały się różowe znaki w kształcie kopyt. „Różowy płatek" Przypomniała sobie wypowiedź policjanta. „ że niby z rodzinnego domu Choppera? Przecież on żył w terenach gdzie trwała wieczna zima." Myślała. Postanowiła przerwać niezręczną ciszę. „Gdzie jest ten Sanji"

-Chopper może opowiesz mi o swoich rodzinnych stronach? Uśmiechnęła się w jego kierunku. Renifer odwzajemnił się tym samym. Postanowił opowiedzieć o wszystkim co kochał.

- Ej! Glonie! Czekaj! – Sanji biegła za Roronoą ile tchu w płucach, już prawie go dogonił. – Co jest takiego ważnego w tym medalionie, że tak po niego wybiegłeś i czemu biegniesz w kierunku domu Choppera? – Spytał, biegnąc już łeb w łeb z Roroną. Ten uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

– Byłem tam! – krzyknął. – Byłem w jego rodzinnych stronach! – Uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej, jego oczy świeciły się z radości. – A to - Popatrzył na dłoń, w której trzymał medalion. – Jest dowód, że wojna się tam skończyła. - Rozumiesz! – Już nie musi się tym martwić! – Sanji biegł za nim w ciszy, chciał powiedzieć 'on się martwi o ciebie", ale wolał nie przerywać tego uśmiechu na twarzy Rorony.

Chopper opowiedział Nami, jak jego nauczyciel chciał by wojna na jego wyspie się skończyła. Chłopak nigdy nie widział końca tej wojny, opuścił wyspę szybciej, ale wiedział, że Doktor, (bo tak go nazywał) chce stworzyć kwiat, który zakończy wojnę. Piekny różowy kwiat wiśni. Miał oczyścić serca mieszkańców. Gdy Chopper wspomniał o owym kwiecie, zaczął cicho popłakiwać.

Co się stało? – Nami spytała, przed chwilą jeszcze była zamyślona historią futrzaka, a on wydawał się pochłonięty dobrymi wspomnieniami.

- Bo …- Chopper załkał. – Bo Zoro mi obiecał, że mi pokaże ten kwiat! –Nami przytuliła do siebie renifera. Zaczęła go głaskać po plecach, by móc go uspokoic. Wtedy drzwi do domu otworzyły się z hukiem. Nami lekko podskoczyła, gdy usłyszała przerażający huk.

- Sanji! Czemu tak trzaskasz drzwiami. – Krzyknęła aż do pokoju wejdzie jej chłopak, kiedy ku jej zdziwieniu do pomieszczenia wszedł na wpół nagi zielonowłosy mężczyzna. Na jego powiekach malował się cień, najwyraźniej był zły na Nami, że przytulała Choppera. Nami otworzyła oczy i uchyliła usta. – Z- Z- Zoro! – Wypowiedziała cicho. Roronoa wziął głęboki oddech. Natychmiast podszedł do Choppera, gdy ten go zauważył automatycznie skoczył mu w ramiona.

- Zoro! Tak strasznie się o ciebie martwiłem – Krzyknął. Z uśmiechem. Roronoa prawie dusił się silnym uściskiem lekarza. Na chwilę go odciągnął od siebie. – Chopper – Ze śmiechem oderwał go od siebie. – Już dobrze. – popatrzył na zegarek „jak dobrze zdążyłem". Uśmiechnął się do renifera. – Wyciągnął pięść w jego stronę. Drugą podrapał się po tyle głowy. – Może nie jest najlepiej zapakowany, w sumie to w ogóle nie jest. Ale… - Otworzył dłoń, pokazując malutki, złoty medalion. Chopper popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale z uśmiechem na pyszczku, w końcu Zoro nareszcie się obudził. –Otwórz go. – Powiedział. Podając mu naszyjnik. Renifer wziął naszyjnik do kopytek. – Widziałem Twoją wioskę. – Roronoa wtrącił. Oczy Choppera zaświeciły się, a na ustach szermierza gościł przyjemny uśmiech. Sanji po cichu wszedł do pomieszczenia. Tak by go nikt nie zauważył. Tylko Nami widziała, że stoi w tle. Zoro i Chopper byli w tym momencie, oddzieleni jakby niewidzialną barierą.

Chopper powoli otworzył medalion. A z niego wyleciał różowy charakterystyczny płatek. Lekarz popatrzył na Zielonowłosego. Ten uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej.

- Wojna się skończyła- Powiedział. W oczach Choppera pojawiły się łzy wzruszenia. Bardzo mocno uścisnął szermierza. Z całych sił. Zoro odwzajemnił uścisk.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Chopper!

Minęła chwila, Sanji podszedł do Nami i przytulił się do niej, oboje oglądali scenę z ulgą na sercu. Wtedy blondyn zauważył, coś dziwnego. Uśmiech na twarzy Roronoy zanikał, a jago uścisk robił się coraz słabszy, po chwili Chopper musiał zmienić się w większą formę by złapać szermierza.

Jednak Chopper nie był smutny. Wiedział, że Zoro po prostu zasnął ze zmęczenia. Wiedział już, że Zoro na pewno się obudzi.

Następnego dnia. Zoro dostał poważny opiernicz od pielęgniarek, które się nim zajmowały. Dlatego też Zoro nabawił się trzech dużych guzów na głowie, (od każdej po jednym).

Chopper cieszył się widząc jak jego chłopak dochodzi do zdrowia. Dzisiaj Nami i Sanji znowu ich odwiedzili. Jednak tym razem, nie było to już tak przygnębiające. Sanji z Zoro prowadzili walki na środku korytarza w szpitala, czy mogło być coś bardziej pocieszającego dla ludzi wokół. W końcu jeszcze niedawno Zoro był nieprzytomny. Nawet Chopper nigdy nie mógł zrozumieć jak to jest, że Roronoa potrafi tak szybko wyzdrowieć.

Najdziwniejszym, dla wszystkich faktem, było to, że w szpitalu tego dnia pojawił się Smoker. Co więcej Smoker, miał niesamowicie silnie podbite oko. Smoker i Zoro wymieniali się nieprzyjemnymi spojrzeniami i ani Nami, ani Chopper, ani nikt w szpitalu nie wiedział dlaczego, no może prócz Sanjiego, który wczoraj był świadkiem. Jak Glon wybiega z komisariatu. W końcu w szpitalu zrobiło się pusto i głucho. Zoro z Chopperem byli sami w pokoju. Zarządca szpitala tym razem pozwolił zostać futrzakowi z szermierzem na noc. Zoro ułożył się na łóżku, a Chopper zaraz koło niego. Dłoń szermierza, robiła mu za poduszkę. Chwilkę leżeli, kiedy Zielonowłosy przysunął twarz do twarzy Choppera. Podarował mu całusa w usta.

- Kocham Cię. - wyszeptał.


End file.
